The Smurfs in the Large Hadron Collider LHC
by Lac Lausanne
Summary: Gargamel and the Smurfs come through a time vortex and end up in the control room of the LHC. What could possibly go wrong?


The Scientists at Cern never knew what hit them. All of a sudden their equipment started to give out strange readings and they thought that at last the Higgs Boson was going to reveal itself.

But alas, it was just a group of three screaming Smurfs coming out of a wormhole in time straight into the future.  
The scientists just stared at the blue creatures with open mouths and they could not say a word.

Then there was another flash of bright blue light from the wormhole and a man clad in black with red tights and pixie boots fell straight onto the control desk.  
"Oh my god what have you done?" screamed the chief scientist at the dazed man who was lying across the controls that kept the magnets in balance.

"All these years of work and billions of dollars!" All ruined by a tramp!

"What did you call me?" said the supposed tramp, who was now recovering his senses and starting to get off the controls. "How dare you call me a tramp, I'm the great Wizard Gargamel and it you don't mind your tongue I'll turn you into a toad!"

The chief scientist kept on ranting so Gargamel took out a wand and turned him into a toad anyway. "Who's next?" he asked the rapidly departing crowd of scientists. They slammed the door shut on him and the Smurfs.

"I wonder what this place is? Nothing that I've ever seen or dreamed of" said Gargamel to himself as he fiddled with the buttons on the control desk and tried to understand the strange writing on the screens.

"What is this? Lots of squiggles on this flickering viewing glass, this is true sorcery!"  
Then Gargamel got distracted by a noise coming from under the desk, it sounded like a Smurf trying not to be seen.

"Aha! got you!" said the evil Wizard as he grabbed the little blue beast from the waste paper basket. "Please Gargamel, don't hurt me!" squeaked a terrified Brainy.

"What do you know of this witchcraft? You must have some idea of what they are doing here?  
That large cylinder, it looks like it could be made of gold!"

"I don't think we should smurf with it!" replied Brainy "And anyway, the people who were here have all run away, maybe we should too?"  
"Bah, I'm not running from anything, I want to know how it works!" The wormhole was still in the room, suspended above their heads swirling and crackling with power, but Gargamel was not interested in returning to the dark ages yet.

Gargamel took hold of Brainy, emptied the waste paper basket and placed it on top of the little Smurf that he had now placed onto the floor.  
"You stay there and don't move." The wizard was so taken over by a feeling of wonder at the power of this strange technology that he forgot all about the other Smurfs that had come through the wormhole.

Papa Smurf and Hefty were creeping towards the upturned waste paper basket and managed to lift it enough to allow Brainy to escape.

"Quick, both of you, lets get out of here!" They then climbed up onto the nearest computer console and leap off into the still open wormhole. Gargamel looked up when he heard a 'pop' and almost imploded with rage when he saw that the Smurfs had escaped him once again.

He banged his fists on the console and hit one marked 'Emergency Full System Shut Down' then the room was bathed in a red light and a siren started to sound. "Uh oh? What is that noise for? Why are the numbers going backwards on that viewing glass?"

Five minutes and 45 seconds was shown on the computer screen. Gargamel just stood there wondering what to do. He tried the door but it was firmly shut, he tried kicking it but only managed to stub his toe.

"Oh this is getting boring and the noise is giving me a headache!"  
Luckily for him the wormhole was still open, he climbed up on the desk and jumped into it and he and the wormhole vanished with a loud bang.

Cern was never the same again, the magnets failed, the gas leaked out and it took them years to get back to their starting point back in 2008.

All because they were trying to find the Higgs Boson and ended up catching something that was difficult to catch and what some scientists did not even think existed.

Some even thought that the Higgs Boson was trying to stop itself from being discovered

But Gargamel and the Smurfs knew that they did exist in their world.

THE END


End file.
